darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet 10
The P.E.T. 10 (similar to a drone) is a robotic companion that follows and aids you in many ways for your space adventure. It is capable of earning experience as you complete quests, kill NPC, and/or enemy players. The P.E.T.'s maximum level is 15, changing in appearance throughout leveling up. It is not recommended to purchase one of these as soon as possible, but it does give certain advantages while battling or if wanting to collect raw materials/bonus boxes. Cost The P.E.T. itself costs 50,000 Uridium in Shop and is not available in Trade. It has always been for 50,000 Uridium. But has occasionally been offered with few CPU, Protocols and Fuel for Payment. Equipment The P.E.T. is able to be equipped with lasers, shield generators, gears, and AI Protocols. More slots become available to purchase (with uridium) when leveling your P.E.T. up. P.E.T/Gear Gears are modes that the P.E.T can be commanded to do and are sure to be a major boost against enemies. Stock gear that come with the P.E.T. *Passive mode (does not do anything but merely follows you) *Guard mode (fires at what you are shooting and defends you when shot at by an enemy) Elite/Uridium bought P.E.T gear. *'CRS-02' Combo Ship Repair Gear (Repairs your ship during flight. Uses extra fuel for each repair. Also protects your P.E.T. from attacks.) *'CGM-02' Combo Guard Mode Gear (Connects the Guard Mode to the new Insta Shield. Uses 35% more fuel when it's been activated. Guard mode with an extra shield for the P.E.T.) *'G-AL1' Auto-looter (automatically collect Bonus Boxes and cargo boxes within close range) *'G-AR1' Auto-resource collector (automatically collect resources within close range) *'G-EL1 '''Enemy locator (automatically pinpoint every alien in the current star system) *'G-TRA1''' Cargo trader (lets your P.E.T. trade cargo from anywhere in the galaxy at anytime) *'G-REP1 P.E.T.' repairer (repairs x'' HP per second to your P.E.T.) *'G-KK1''' Kamikaze detonator (causes x'' splash damage upon P.E.T. Explosion) ''x* indicates that there are 3 levels of gears that can be bought, level 1 being the first. The Gear on the P.E.T will last for an unlimited amount of time so you can buy Gear you will not lose it unless you sell it. AI Protocols AI Protocols are chips that are equipped to your P.E.T. to increase certain statistics. *'AI-CR1' Cargo protocol (Expands P.E.T.'s cargo bay by x''%) *'AI-R1''' Radar protocol (extends your radar‘s range by x''%) *'AI-S1''' Salvage protocol (increases bonus box and cargo box rewards by x''%) *'AI-SM1''' Shield protocol (boosts your P.E.T.‘s shield power strength by x''%) *'AI-LM1''' Laser protocol (increases P.E.T. laser damage by x''%) *'AI-AIM1''' Targeting protocol (improves the accuracy of your P.E.T‘s laser precision by x''%) *'AI-E1''' Evasion protocol (decreases enemy hit chances by x''%) *'AI-HP1''' HP protocol (increases your P.E.T.'s hit points by x''%) *'AI-AL1''' Alien protocol (increases P.E.T. damage to aliens by x''%) *'AI-ECO1''' Fuel protocol (decreases fuel consumption by x''%) ''x* indicates that there are 3 levels of protocols that can be bought, level 1 being the first. The protocols on the P.E.T will last for an unlimited amount of time so you can buy a protocol and you will not lose it unless you sell it. AI Protocol Prices *'AI-CR1' (Cargo Protocol Level 1) **Expands P.E.T.'s cargo bay by 3% **Cost 3,000 Uridium *'AI-CR2' (Cargo Protocol Level 2) **Expands P.E.T.'s cargo bay by 6% **Cost 7,500 Uridium *'AI-CR3' (Cargo Protocol Level 3) **Expands P.E.T.'s cargo bay by ?% **Cost 25,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-R1' (Radar Protocol Level 1) **Extends your radar's range by 2% **Cost 3,000 Uridium *'AI-R2' (Radar Protocol Level 2) **Extends your radar's range by 6% **Cost 7,500 Uridium *'AI-R3' (Radar Protocol Level 3) **Extends your radar's range by ?% **Cost 25,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-S1' (Salvage Protocol Level 1) **Increases bonus box and cargo box rewards by 1% **Cost 5,000 Uridium *'AI-S2' (Salvage Protocol Level 2) **Increases bonus box and cargo box rewards by 2% **Cost 12,500 Uridium *'AI-S3' (Salvage Protocol Level 3) **Increases bonus box and cargo box rewards by ?% **Cost 45,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-SM1' (Shield Protocol Level 1) **Boosts your P.E.T.'s shield power strength by 1% **Cost 5,000 Uridium *'AI-SM2' (Shield Protocol Level 2) **Boosts your P.E.T.'s shield power strength by 2% **Cost 12,500 Uridium *'AI-SM3' (Shield Protocol Level 3) **Boosts your P.E.T.'s shield power strength by ?% **Cost 45,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-LM1' (Laser Protocol Level 1) **Increases P.E.T. laser damage by 1% **Cost 5,000 Uridium *'AI-LM2' (Laser Protocol Level 2) **Increases P.E.T. laser damage by 2% **Cost 12,500 Uridium *'AI-LM3' (Laser Protocol Level 3) **Increases P.E.T. laser damage by ?% **Cost 45,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-AIM1' (Targeting Protocol Level 1) **Improves the accuracy of your P.E.T's laser precision by 1% **Cost 3,000 Uridium *'AI-AIM2' (Targeting Protocol Level 2) **Improves the accuracy of your P.E.T's laser precision by 2% **Cost 7,500 Uridium *'AI-AIM3' (Targeting Protocol Level 3) **Improves the accuracy of your P.E.T's laser precision by ?% **Cost 25,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-E1 '(Evasion Protocol Level 1) **Decreases enemy hit chances by 1% **Cost 5,000 Uridium *'AI-E2' (Evasion Protocol Level 2) **Decreases enemy hit chances by 2% **Cost 12,500 Uridium *'AI-E3' (Evasion Protocol Level 3) **Decreases enemy hit chances by ?% **Cost 45,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-HP1' (HP Protocol Level 1) **Increases your P.E.T.'s hit points by 1% **Cost 5,000 Uridium *'AI-HP2' (HP Protocol Level 2) **Increases your P.E.T.'s hit points by 2% **Cost 12,500 Uridium *'AI-HP3' (HP Protocol Level 3) **Increases your P.E.T.'s hit points by ?% **Cost 45,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-AL1' (Alien Protocol Level 1) **Increases P.E.T. damage to aliens by 1% **Cost 3,000 Uridium *'AI-AL2' (Alien Protocol Level 2) **Increases P.E.T. damage to aliens by 3% **Cost 7,500 Uridium *'AI-AL3' (Alien Protocol Level 3) **Increases P.E.T. damage to aliens by ?% **Cost 25,000 Uridium ---- *'AI-ECO1' (Fuel Protocol Level 1) **Decreases fuel consumption by 1% **Cost 5,000 Uridium *'AI-ECO2' (Fuel Protocol Level 2) **Decreases fuel consumption by 2% **Cost 12,500 Uridium *'AI-ECO3' (Fuel Protocol Level 3) **Decreases fuel consumption by ?% **Cost 45,000 Uridium Multiple Protocols You are allowed to equip multiple protocols of the same type. At MAX Level the P.E.T. is capable of holding 12 protocols. So for example you are allowed to have 12 AI-R1 Radar protocols installed at the same time, giving your P.E.T. a significant distance it can travel on its own. Hit Points The P.E.T.'s HP can be increased by the G-HP1 gear. However, you cannot equip this onto your P.E.T. As your P.E.T. goes up the levels, the cost of the G-HP1 will increase, and the amount of extra HP added to your ship will also increase. Here are the maximum possible amounts of HP your P.E.T. can have (Keep in mind that the P.E.T.is not affected by the HP booster) and their costs: Level 0: 50,000 HP ---- With original P.E.T.10 Purchase, 50,000 Uridium Level 1: 60,000 HP ---- 5,000 Uridium Level 2: 70,000 HP ---- 10,000 Uridium Level 3: 80,000 HP ---- 15,000 Uridium Level 4: 90,000 HP ---- 20,000 Uridium Level 5: 100,000 HP ---- 25,000 Uridium Level 6: 110,000 HP ---- 30,000 Uridium Level 7: 120,000 HP ---- 35,000 Uridium Level 8: 130,000 HP ---- 40,000 Uridium Level 9: 140,000 HP ---- 45,000 Uridium Level 10: 150,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 11: 160,000 HP ---- 55,000 Uridium Level 12: 170,000 HP ---- 60,000 Uridium Level 13: 180,000 HP ---- 65,000 Uridium Level 14: 190,000 HP ---- 70,000 Uridium Level 15: 200,000 HP ---- 75,000 Uridium EXP for P.E.T EXP for your P.E.T is earned when you kill aliens or complete quests and Galaxy Gates. Your P.E.T will not reduce the amount of EXP you recieve when you kill aliens, the P.E.T is seperate from your ship, so it will be given EXP for every alien you kill. Your P.E.T will also gain EXP if you destroy other player ships, your P.E.T doesn't have to be set to 'Guard' mode in order to recieve EXP. P.E.T. makes 5% of the EXP you get *Level 1 = 8.000 EXP *Level 2 = 64.000 EXP *Level 3 = 216.000 EXP *Level 4 = 512.000 EXP *Level 5 = 1.000.000 EXP *Level 6 = 1.728.000 EXP *Level 7 = 2.744.000 EXP *Level 8 = 4,096,000 EXP *Level 9 = 5.832.000 EXP *Level 10 = 8.000.000 EXP *Level 11 = 10.648.000 EXP *Level 12 = 13.824.000 EXP *Level 13 = 17,576,000 EXP *Level 14 = 21.952.000 EXP *Level 15 = 27.000.000 EXP Total EXP for pet levels 1 160000 2 1280000 3 4320000 4 10240000 5 20000000 6 34560000 7 54880000 8 81920000 9 116640000 10 160000000 Total P.E.T. repair costs Tips while using the P.E.T Here are a few tips for the P.E.T 10. *Allways have the P.E.T out at the end of a Galaxy Gate or finishing a quest (Your P.E.T will recieve lots of EXP) *If your P.E.T is out on a cargo/resources transfer, it will carry on gathering EXP from your kills. This is because during the "run" of X amount of time, your P.E.T is active athough not with you. *Only use the Kamikaze if you are premium *Use the Kamikaze on big groups of aliens *If you want your P.E.T to deal high damage then buy the 'alien protocol' Category:Shop Category:Uridium